


Threshold [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [20]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comrades in Arms, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frog, a sorcerer, a sword, a porch, and a conversation in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151878) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Chrono/Threshold.mp3) | 16:23 | 15.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/threshold-0) |  |   
  
### Music

_Frog's Theme (Arranged Version)_ by Yasunori Mitsuda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
